E Mare Libertas
by Nanamiii
Summary: Tabla de 12 prompts de musa hetaliana, centrados en Sealand, Peter Kirkland. Cap 10: Juventud. Sealand, Japón. // Ca 11: Responsabilidad. Sealand, Reino Unido. // Cap 12: Sealand, mención de todos los que aparecieron en capítulos anterioriores.
1. El niño de Roughs Tower

**Nota**: Como era de esperarse, estos personajes no son míos. Por otra parte, el título de esta serie de drabbles/oneshots centrados en Sealand significa "desde el mar, libertad" y es el lema del susodicho principado.

**Título del capítulo**: El niño de Rough Tower  
**Género**: Familia  
**Clasificación**: G / K  
**Prompt**: #12 [Libre] -- "Cejas"  
**Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 674

* * *

Arthur no entendía por qué, si su gobierno había construido más de una fortaleza marina, de _Roughs Tower_ había nacido un pequeño niño (un bebé, de hecho) que ahora cargaba en sus brazos.

Los hombres que le habían traído a la criatura —estudiosos de arquitectura, geografía y otros de _Royal Navy_ que se habían encargado de la construcción de las fortalezas marinas— no le supieron explicar con exactitud el cómo había sido el nacimiento: "Una vez la fortaleza estuvo terminada, Sir Kirkland, oímos un llanto y él ya se encontraba ahí". Al imaginarse que el recién nacido sería de la misma naturaleza que él, la encarnación del Reino Unido, creyeron que lo mejor sería entregárselo o por lo menos preguntarle qué hacer.

Conversaron un poco más, preguntándose dónde dejarían al niño —ya que sería inhumano dejarlo en _Roughs Tower_, siendo la fortaleza construida para la guerra que estaban viviendo— y finalmente Arthur decidió hacerse cargo de él temporalmente: ya era muy tarde y los hombres debían regresar a sus hogares con sus familias. Además, él ya había tenido experiencia cuidando niños.

Esa noche el inglés no durmió. Se quedó sentado en un sillón de la sala, a la luz del danzante fuego de la chimenea, con el bebé envuelto en mantas como un capullo, acunado en sus brazos. Siempre había oído que el nacimiento de una nueva vida era motivo de regocijo, pero la inocente criatura no podía evitar traerle el vívido recuerdo de Alfred y Matthew de niños, jugando, riendo, abrazándose, creyendo que el cuento de hadas duraría para siempre.

Dejó que una sonrisa de tristeza y lástima hacia sí mismo reptara hasta instalarse en sus labios. Luego pensó que ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo en el pasado, como más de uno —en especial Francis— ya se lo había dicho una y otra vez. Para despejarse, observó a quien dormía entre sus brazos cómodamente e ignorando todos los problemas del mundo: sus facciones, ante sus ojos, eran iguales a cualquier otro bebé que hubiera visto en fotos y anuncios. Excepto por un simple detalle.

Sus pequeñas cejas eran ligeramente gruesas.

Arthur trató de recordarse a sí mismo de niño, pero no había caso. Ya no recordaba ni quién había sido el alma gentil que cuidó de él al nacer. Quizás la criatura sería parecida a él. Y, si compartían facciones similares, quizás significaba que eran familia.

"Familia…" repitió a sus adentros el inglés. Esta vez, a diferencia de la relación que había tenido con el estadounidense y el canadiense, el lazo era más significativo, quizás hasta de sangre. El bebé había nacido como parte suya. Una _verdadera_ parte suya.

Entre más se enredaba en el pensamiento, un profundo sentimiento inexplicable pero muy conocido comenzaba a poseerlo, como un espíritu libre de intensiones oscuras. Era cálido y acogedor, de manera que Arthur hubiera querido quedarse para siempre así, en su sala, a la luz del fuego, con quien desde hacía segundos atrás había considerado su hermano.

De la nada, otro pensamiento agrietó su felicidad: _Roughs Tower_ había sido la única que había dado la vida al niño, y éste era como él, significaba que tarde o temprano se convertiría en una nación. En un sentimiento, en un país.

Entonces rió suavemente para no despertarlo. ¡Estaba pensando absurdos! ¡Se trataba de una fortaleza marina, ni siquiera tenía un territorio verdadero! La explicación más razonable era que, al ser el Reino Unido tan grandioso, debía haber alguien más con quién compartir el poder.

Estiró un poco el cuello y comprobó que ya estaba amaneciendo, que el Sol estaba golpeteando tímidamente la ventana, pero que las crueles cortinas todavía no lo dejarían pasar hasta hacerse más intenso. Acto seguido el inglés se acurrucó en su lugar, necesitaba descansar mínimo una hora o dos.

Le echó un último vistazo al bebé. ¿Con que hermanos, eh? Pues ya estaba claro que llevaría su apellido.

—Nunca me abandones, _Peter_ —susurró, le besó con amor la frente, y cerró los ojos para acompañarlo en el más placentero de los sueños.


	2. La mirada de papá

**Título del capítulo**: La mirada de papá  
**Género**: Familia  
**Clasificación**: G / K  
**Prompt**: #5 "Ojos"  
**Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 599

* * *

Los mayores creen que los niños nunca se dan cuenta de nada, que viven en su propio mundo de dulces, juguetes e imaginación; alejados de todos los problemas con los que la muy a veces enferma realidad lidia. Que son muy pequeños para interpretar ciertas cosas, que necesitan formarse más para comprender, que, simplemente, ignoran.

—Mamá —llamó Sealand a Finlandia, con quien caminaba de la mano yendo a hacer las compras. Éste hubiera preferido que lo llamase de otra manera, "papá", pero no había caso.

Oh, cuán equivocados están.

—Dime, Peter —le sonrió.

—¿Por qué a nadie le gusta la mirada de papá?

Le pregunta, tal vez está demás decirlo, tomó por sorpresa al mayor. Tuvo que curiosear:

—¿Por qué dices que a nadie le gusta la mirada de Su-san?

—Porque ayer, en la reunión —explicó, observando con angustia al piso y refiriéndose a la conferencia que los países europeos habían llevado a cabo—, nadie miraba a los ojos a papá. Y cuando él los miraba, ellos bajaban la vista.

—No es que no les guste, Pete —levantó las cejas, acompañándolo un poco en la tristeza—. Es sólo que papá es complicado de entender —"irónicamente" pensó Tino, "porque Su-san es una persona bastante simple…".

—¡Pero papá no es malo! —rezongó, casi indignado con la respuesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No quise decir eso —intentó tranquilizarlo—. Es que simplemente, no lo conocen.

—No lo conocen… —repitió el menor en voz baja.

—Además, nadie nunca sabe qué es lo que está pensando —agregó, como respaldando su anterior comentario. Pero no se esperó que el pequeño estallara en risas.

—¡Ay, mamá! ¡Pero si nadie puede leer la mente de los demás! —Finlandia se sintió ligeramente molesto.

—No, Pete, a lo que me refiero es que pocas personas (como tu y yo) saben cómo reaccionará Su-san ante determinadas situaciones —y eso bastó para el menor. Tino creyó que eso había sido suficiente para hacerle entender que Suecia no era despreciado por los demás, sólo un poco incomprendido. Además, cabía rescatar el factor intimidatorio del de lentes.

El resto del camino hasta la tienda, e inclusive la vuelta, fue en silencio. Sealand apenas abría la boca para hacerle comentarios banales al finés y viceversa.

Una vez en casa, Suecia los recibió cálidamente —a su manera— y en toda su amabilidad tomó en sus brazos tanto las bolsas que levaban su "esposa" y su hijo adoptivo. Una vez todos los productos estuvieron en su lugar correspondiente, se dispusieron a merendar en la sala, y mientras Finlandia hablaba de la visita al veterinario que harían al día siguiente para hacerle un chequeo a Hanatamago, Peter se concentró en la mirada de Suecia.

Él no podía entender por qué los demás no lograban comprenderlo, ¡si su papá era el mejor en el mundo! ¡Sólo su mamá se comparaba a su bondad! Desde que lo había adoptado, los únicos recuerdos que tenía Sealand eran de los más dulces y agradables de traer a su mente. Nunca olvidaría cuando vio la habitación especialmente preparada para él, los juguetes, su propia computadora… Y las cosas inmateriales: su cariño, cuidado, los besos en la frente, los consejos.

—¿Sabes qué, papá? —interrumpió groseramente a Finlandia, aunque sin notarlo—. No importa que los demás no te entiendan, mamá y yo te querremos siempre.

Satisfecho por haberse sacado un peso de encima, se concentró en su merienda. Al principio Suecia y Finlandia se miraron sin comprender, pero a pesar de ello Berwald le revolvió los cabellos. Tino, por su parte, se sintió dichoso de tener una familia como la suya.

* * *

**Nota**: Confieso que el Sea de este drabble está algo inspirado en el protagonista de mi libro favorito, "Le petit prince" ("El principito") de Saint-Exupéry; ya que ambos son curiosos y se dan cuenta de las cosas importantes con facilidad, :D


	3. Miedo y valor

**Título del capítulo**: Miedo y valor  
**Género**: amistad  
**Clasificación**: G / K  
**Prompt**: #6 "Labios"  
**Advertencias**: NO es shota, si eso es lo que estaban pensando.  
**Palabras**: 606

* * *

Letonia creía que, al ser el mayor de los dos, debía saber comportarse y mostrarse fuerte ante Sealand, para poder darle el ejemplo. Él había nacido antes, y, por lo tanto, había vivido muchas más situaciones: supo que era la desesperación, el miedo absoluto, las alegrías y las tristezas.

No obstante, en esos momentos apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Tengo miedo, Sea —dijo temblando, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando su cabeza.

—¡No debes tenerlo, debes ser fuerte! —intentó animarlo.

Se encontraban en el patio de la casa de Suecia y Finlandia, bañados por la luz del atardecer, el mayor en aquella posición sobre el pasto y el menor sentado sobre un columpio que su padre le había regalado, pero apenas balanceándose.

Era por demás natural que Raivis estuviese en esas condiciones. Estaba a punto de declarar su independencia por segunda vez en su vida, ahora que la Unión Soviética —y con ella, Rusia— estaba tambaleándose, sin embargo y a pesar de estar decidido, estaba aterrado.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar, es que Lituania y Estonia están…

—Eres mi mejor amigo —lo interrumpió y le sonrió desde su columpio, volviendo cariñosa su mirada. Raivis levantó la cabeza—. No tienes por qué disculparte, Letonia. Me alegra que hayas venido a verme.

—Gracias… —susurró. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, tratando de tranquilizarse. Volvió a achicarse. Pasaron unos segundos y su cuerpo volvió a temblar.

Peter lo notó un poco después y automáticamente supo que los pensamientos negativos habían vuelto a inundar la mente de su querido amigo. Se bajó del columpio de un salto y se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo. Ni bien el mayor sintió el contacto, abrió sus brazos entorpecidamente para imitar el gesto. El otro niño le dio palmaditas en la espalda, haciendo lo posible para hacerlo sentir mejor.

De pronto Peter recordó algo que su padre hacía cuando su mamá se intranquilizaba. Lo reflexionó un poco, sabía que su relación con Raivis era distinta a la que sus padres tenían entre sí. No obstante se decidió rápidamente, dada la situación del que en ese instante tenía en sus brazos.

Entonces se separó del letón y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Raivis, por su parte, no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó helado, incluso su temblequeo cesó. A los pocos instantes, sintió calor en las orejas y supuso (acertando) que su cara debía estar del mismo color que el uniforme que solía usar.

—¿Peter? —alcanzó a balbucear un poco después.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó como si nada.

—Sí…

—¡Excelente! —se regocijó en su logro—. Me alegro mucho. ¡Pero escúchame bien!

—¿Dime? —volvió a tartamudear, ante el repentino cambio de tono en la voz de Peter, quien lo miró de lleno a los ojos.

—¡Tienes que ser fuerte, no importa qué pase! ¡Debes actuar como los héroes de la tele y no tener miedo, sino nunca lograrás lo que quieres! ¿¡Entendido!?

—¡Sí! —respondió sin pensar, sintiendo algo de inusual valor en su pecho.

—¡Así me gusta! Porque, sabes… no podré estar ahí cuando te independices.

—¡Sí…! —repitió reaccionado, de nuevo. Luego añadió, pensando por primera vez en un rato—: Gracias por tu apoyo, Peter.

—Cuando quieras —le sonrió.

Se quedaron sentados lado a lado hasta que se hizo de noche. Sealand se la pasó preguntándole qué haría cuando fuese una nación independiente, todo para alejarlo del miedo y darle esperanzas. Letonia, por su parte, se preguntaba si su amigo sabría medir algún día las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero no era el momento para preocuparse por ello, debía seguir positivo y no desperdiciar los esfuerzos de Peter para darle valor.

* * *

Gracias por leer 8D


	4. La adopción

**Título del capítulo**: La adopción  
**Género**: Drama/Familia  
**Clasificación**: PG / K+  
**Prompt**: #2 "Piernas"  
**Advertencias**: Finlandia céntrico.  
**Palabras**: 742

* * *

Esa mañana, las piernas de Tino perdieron sus fuerzas casi en su totalidad, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse sobre la mesa de la cocina para no caerse.

—Su-san… ¿adoptaste un niño sin consultarme antes? —preguntó incrédulo de sus palabras.

El sueco explicó —con la calma de siempre— que una página de su país había intentado comprar el Principado de Sealand y que, si bien la transacción no se había podido llevar a cabo, él había aceptado hacerse cargo del niño que representaba dicho lugar.

—… ¿Quier's que lo devu'lva? —ofreció inocentonamente al ver la cara de su amante, después de un incómodo silencio.

—Su-san, no puedes simplemente devolver un niño, no es un objeto —le contestó con amargura y revoleando los ojos, ante tal respuesta tan infantil. ¡Era la primera vez que Berwald había logrado hacerlo enojar tanto!

—Entonc's lo mejor será com'nzar con los pr'parativos —con esto se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a besarle la frente (aunque el gesto de enojo del escandinavo menor no desapareció luego de ello) y se fue.

Los días siguientes no mejoraron la situación. Mientras Berwald iba y venía, compraba y armaba muebles, pintaba, instalaba, limpiaba y demás labores para el acondicionamiento de la habitación de Sealand; Tino trataba de conocer al niño a través de sus contactos: "es inocente y algo hiperactivo" le había dicho Raivis, ladeando una sonrisa. Pero como el letón no había sido muy esclarecedor, decidió acudir a quién más lo conocía: Arthur.

—Ese niño es un dolor de cabeza —dijo mientras le servía una taza de su mejor té, la tarde que Finlandia lo había visitado a su casa—. A veces no sabía si quedarme con él o con Francis, lo juro.

—Vamos, Reino Unido, no pudo haber sido para tanto —trató de comportarse con empatía, lentamente queriendo pellizcar a Berwald por no haber consultado el tema de la adopción con él.

—Bueno, quizás sí estoy exagerando, pero de todas formas… —posó sus ojos sobre el té, como si el tema de pronto le provocara cansancio—. Si algún día tú o Suecia necesitan tenerlo lejos un rato, siempre pueden traerlo aquí. De alguna forma u otra, sigo siendo responsable por él…

Más tarde Tino dejó la casa del británico conteniendo enojo.

Una vez volvió a su hogar, Berwald no se acercó a recibirlo, no lo había oído entrar al estar martillando un mueble. Eso le causó un nudo en la garganta y empeoró cuando comenzó a imaginarse cosas: ¿si el sueco comenzaba a ignorarlo porque el niño captaba su atención? ¿Si su tiempo juntos y privado comenzaba a disminuir? ¿Y si a causa de ello se ensañaba con Sealand y terminaba peleándose con el escandinavo mayor?

No obstante, no hizo nada. ¿Qué podía hacer, sino? ¿Comportarse caprichosamente hasta que Suecia decidiese que lo mejor era no adoptar al niño?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las semanas habían pasado y el día había llegado. Alegando un dolor provocado por la ansiedad —mentira que no era mentira del todo—, no acompañó a Berwald a buscar a Sealand al aeropuerto. Se quedó en casa, despidiéndose uno por uno a los hábitos que perdería y de las cosas que ya no podría hacer con su amante a falta de privacidad.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta principal abrir y cerrar. Le siguieron voces, la risa suave y grave de Berwald, el apoyar de lo que parecían ser valijas. Entonces una pequeña figura apareció en la cocina y le sonrió con ojos chispeantes y llenos de vida.

—¿Tú eres mi nueva mamá?

—¿¡Mamá!? —balbuceó.

—Así 's —contestó el sueco. Antes de que Finlandia pudiese decir algo, el nuevo integrante de la familia corrió a abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en su estómago.

Ahí, absolutamente todo lo que Tino tenía en la cabeza se deshizo.

Los millones prejuicios, las preocupaciones iniciales, el enfado hacia Suecia, la tristeza de perder la rutina, la ansiedad de no saber qué hacer, las ganas de gritar y llorar, la absurda frustración, los celos caprichosos; todo se desvaneció en el aire. Sus piernas no aguantaron, tuvo que arrodillarse en el piso y arrimarse a Sealand capturándolo entre sus brazos. Éste sólo había necesitado unos segundos para revertir su odio en amor, en volverse la nueva luz de su vida.

—Bienvenido a casa, Peter —pronunció su nombre con cariño para luego besarlo en la frente—. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy?

* * *

**N/A**: Como siempre, los reviews son más que bienvenidos.

Por otra parte, en musa_hetaliana comenzamos un concurso de drabbles. Si están interesados en participar, mándenme un mensaje privado ;D.


	5. Por lo menos despídete

**Título del capítulo**: Por lo menos despídete  
**Género**: Drama/Familia  
**Clasificación**: G / K  
**Prompt**: #1 "Manos"  
**Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 444

* * *

—Ya estoy listo, me voy.

—Vete, entonces. No querrás perderte el vuelo.

Peter observó a su hermano mayor, quien no se dignaba siquiera a mirarlo antes de que el menor se encaminase hacia el aeropuerto, para luego ir hacia su nuevo hogar. Examinó a Arthur de pies a cabeza: estaba posado de costado contra la ventana, una taza de té negro humeante en la mano y sus ojos verdes posados en el exterior de su hogar. Parecía totalmente indiferente ante la partida de Sealand.

En realidad se encontraba cansado de discutir con el niño, por lo que había optado tomar esa actitud ante él. Ya no le importaba, ya no era parte del Reino Unido.

—Adiós —se atrevió finalmente Peter, tomando sus valijas. Se volteó para irse por fin, pero se detuvo en seco.

—Llegarás tarde —se le anticipó el británico.

—Esto no fue mi culpa, ¿sabes? —dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada, hablando sobre su hombro.

—Dejaste que te metieran ideas ridículas en la cabeza y comenzaste a pedir imposibles.

—Eso fue después de que te olvidases de mí y me abandonases —comenzó a lagrimear, esforzándose para no mostrarse débil ante Arthur.

—Vete —lo miró finalmente—. Será mejor para ambos. Tú serás más feliz y yo tendré algo menos por lo que preocuparme.

—Al menos ten el valor de despedirme —lo miró con reproche, de lleno a los ojos—. Adiós, Arthur.

—Adiós, Sealand —no iba a usar el nombre que le había dado. Ya no era su hermano menor. Roughs Tower no era parte del Reino Unido.

Finalmente el menor se largó de la habitación, dando zancadas y luchando contra el peso de su equipaje, al mismo tiempo que se consolaba a sí mismo pensando en el futuro que lo esperaba, ciertamente más brillante y feliz. El mayor, bebió un sorbo de té para aligerar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Cerrando los ojos, prestó atención al sonido de pequeños pasos bajar por la escalera con dificultad y luego el abrir y cerrar la puerta. Volvió a posar los ojos fuera de la ventana: allí se encontraba el auto que habían contratado para trasladar a Sealand y su equipaje hasta el aeropuerto.

Anticipándose a la posibilidad de que el pequeño se voltease a verlo desde afuera, se apartó del cristal para sentarse a su escritorio. Allí posó sus codos sobre el mueble y ocultado su rostro entre sus manos, oyó al auto arrancar y partir. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de contenerse. Pero le fue imposible no llorar.

¿Por qué todos sus seres amados tarde o temprano lo abandonaban?


	6. Secreto vergonzoso

**Título**: E Mare Libertas  
**Título del capítulo**: Secreto vergonzoso  
**Género**: Familia/Humor?  
**Clasificación**: G / K  
**Prompt**: #8 "Pies"  
**Palabras**: 331

* * *

Sealand, la futura gran nación envasada en un diminuto cuerpo, escondía un pequeño aunque vergonzoso secreto. Ningún otro país debía saberlo, ¡si se enteraban podrían dificultarle su camino hasta convertirse en una asombrosa potencia!

—¿Cómo está el agua, Pete? —preguntó Tino entrando al baño.

—Perfecta, mami —le sonrió, mientras se hundía en el agua tibia y en las blancas burbujas de la tina. Sabía que el mayor haría lo de siempre: el finés se le acercó, remangándose la camisa y tomando el champú para lavarle el cabello.

Pasó un buen rato (un lavado, un enjuague, otro lavado, otro enjuague, el acondicionador y un último enjuague) y entonces Peter se permitió estirar sus brazos y piernas fuera de la tina, aunque apenas salían de ésta. Tino tomó una toalla se secó las manos para acto seguido salir del baño. No obstante, cuando pasó a su lado, observó los pies de su hijo. Unos segundos después una sonrisa pícara se instaló en su rostro e instantáneamente en el de Sealand también.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó con voz juguetona y el menor rió.

—Son mis pies, mami —levantó una pierna para mostrarle uno de ellos y movió sus pequeños dedos. Entonces el mayor lo tomó con delicadeza.

—¿Sabes qué hicieron estos deditos el otro día? —Peter volvió a reír: cada vez que se bañaba, madre e hijo hacían el mismo juego de los dedos—. Este dedito se fue al mercado, este dedito compró un huevito, este dedito lo cocinó, este dedito le puso sal, y este dedito… ¡se lo comió! —importante fue la carcajada que soltó el niño y que resonó por el lugar cuando Tino terminó de jugar con cada uno de los dedos; tomándolos entre sus manos y jugueteando con dulzura y delicadeza.

Sí, Peter Kirkland, el Principado de Sealand, adoraba jugar con su mamá Finlandia cuando se encontraba chapoteando en la tina. Un secreto algo vergonzoso, si se trataba de una potencial gran nación.

¿Pero quién iba a enterarse?


	7. ¡Yo soy Sealand!

**Título del capítulo**: ¡Yo soy Sealand!  
**Género**: Amistad(?)/Humor  
**Clasificación**: G/K  
**Prompt**: #4 "Rostro"  
**Advertencias**: Aparición de Francis (?). Pero no se preocupen, no hará de las suyas :D  
**Palabras**: 834

* * *

—¡Oh_, mon dieu_! ¡Es una reproducción en miniatura de Arthur! —chilló Francis al entrar a la sala de reuniones, para automáticamente ganarse una mirada desaprobadora.

—¡Yo no soy una reproducción de ese idiota! ¡Yo soy Sealand!

El francés parpadeó una, dos veces antes de analizar esta nueva información. Escudriñó rápidamente la sala, pero no había ni un alma que le explicase qué hacía ese niño ante sus ojos. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo: también se hallaba desierto. ¿Quién lo había mandado a llegar tan temprano?

—Discúlpame, niño. ¿Me repites tu nombre, _s'il te plaît_?

—¡Yo soy Sealand! ¡No lo olvides, porque algún día seré una gran nación!

El mayor lo examinó de pies a cabeza: llevaba un trajecito de marinero blanco y celeste, con un sombrero haciendo juego, al igual que sus brillantes ojos determinados. El cabello revuelto, la mirada enérgica y casi atrevida. No obstante, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esas cejas tan parecidas (casi iguales) a su rival.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó casi insolente y con inocencia, a lo que Francis sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada, lo siento —hizo una pausa y pensó bien antes de hablar—. ¿Qué relación tienes con Reino Unido?

—Ninguna, ¡ya te dije que soy Sealand!

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero es que tienen un aire _muy_ parecido —dijo guardándose un "idéntico" para no ofender al niño. Éste se paró sobre la silla más cercana y con aires de superioridad comenzó a exclamar:

—Yo soy el Principado de Sealand, futura gran nación —de sus pequeños ojos cielo comenzaron a salir chipas determinadas y Francis no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta juvenil energía e inocencia—. Nací de las azules y bravas entrañas del mar ¡y he venido aquí para reclamar mi derecho a que me reconozcan como un estado!

Una vez terminó de recitar lo que seguramente sus superiores le habían grabado en la cabeza una y otra vez, el francés aplaudió. Aunque también nación, era un niño después de todo, e iba a tratarlo como tal.

—Si llegas a ser mi aliado, ¡te aseguro que nunca tendrás mejores relaciones diplomáticas!

—Pues, como primer consejo de aliado, te recomiendo que bajes de esa silla antes de que te caigas —lo bajó de ésta dándole la mano; no porque era peligroso estar parado sobre una silla con ruedas, sino porque le pertenecía a cierto país obsesionado con los girasoles. Sólo Dios sabría qué clase de horripilante maldición podría tener ese mueble encima. A cambio, Francis le dejó sentarse en su lugar.

Siguieron conversando un rato más (aunque en realidad se trataba de Francia oyendo un monólogo animado de Sealand) mientras de a poco comenzaban a llegar los demás países del G8. Primero el siempre responsable de Alemania, seguido por los hermanos Italia (a quienes seguramente el rubio les había recordado que tenían una reunión ese día) y un poco después Canadá, aunque nadie le dio gran importancia a su llegada. Todavía faltaba para el comienzo de la reunión, por lo que de a poco llegaría el resto.

—Dime, Sealand, ¿dónde queda tu territorio? —preguntó cuando la duda se cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza. Al francés le sorprendió que de pronto el menor se pusiera ligeramente nervioso. Titubeando antes de actuar, el pequeño se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a un enorme mapa que adornaba la sala.

—Mi casa está aquí —dijo casi confesando, avergonzado de encontrarse tan cerca del Reino Unido. Entonces al mayor no le costó comprender que Sealand sí tenía relación con Arthur, como lo había sospechado desde un principio.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy el gran Principado de…

—Tu _otro_ nombre —ladeó la cabeza, invitándolo a dejar de ocultar la verdad mientras lo acorralaba con sus palabras.

—Peter.

—¿Peter qué…?

—Kirkland… —confesó en un susurro y si posible, la vergüenza que ya se leía en su aura se densificó.

—¿Y viniste aquí, a esta reunión del G8, para…?

—Que me reconozcan como un estado independiente.

Francia soltó una suerte de suspiro mezclado con una risa. Instantáneamente la mirada de Sealand le preguntó por qué reía.

—No te gusta ser tan cercano a él, ¿verdad? —el niño sacudió la cabeza—. No te preocupes, a mí tampoco —y señaló su "_cuerpo_" en el mapa, también cercano al Reino Unido. Sealand se iluminó entonces, con tanto júbilo como al principio. ¡Alguien que sentía lo mismo que él y que se encontraba en su misma situación!

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a que Reino Unido y el resto de los países me reconozcan como una nación independiente?

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

—Pues en realidad nada… —dijo desviando su mirada al piso y tomándose de las manos, dando una imagen de inocencia—. Sólo que esta mañana se me ocurrió jugarle una broma pesada a Arhur: cambiar su té por café.

Inevitable fue una carcajada que llamó la atención de los otros países. Francis había encontrado un nuevo aliado, quien, al igual que él, se conformaba con fastidiar el idiota cejudo.

* * *

Muajajaja, ¿creyeron que mis fics seguirían haciéndose más cortos? (?)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :D.


	8. Como papá

Título del capítulo: Como papá  
Género: Familia  
Clasificación: G / K  
Prompt: #3 "Espalda"  
Advertencias: -  
Palabras: 207  
Nota: De nuevo, muchas gracias a **minddelirium** por...todo.

* * *

Como su papá, Suecia. Así quería ser Sealand algún día.

Lo había decidido una vez que el mayor lo había cargado en su ancha espalda, de dónde Peter había podido ver todo desde otra perspectiva. Se había sentido poderoso, inexpresablemente capaz, increíblemente seguro.

Observar todo desde arriba hacía una gran diferencia. Poder alcanzar objetos que para él solo eran inalcanzables; ver cómo Hanatamago necesitaba levantar más la cabeza para encontrar miradas; tener que ser él quien se agachaba para poder darle un beso a su madre.

Luego, cuando sus pies de nuevo estaban sobre el suelo, se sentía algo impotente.

Las pequeñas hojas verdes y amarillentas volvían a ser copas inmensas y monótonas. Las flores del suelo, que al estar sobre los hombros de su papá se veían como minúsculas motas de colores, de repente mutaban al tamaño de sus pies. Frustrante.

Añoraba poseer la capacidad de hacerlos sentir fuertes. De dar aquella sensación tan cálida y envolvente, típica de Suecia, que él tan bien conocía.

Caminando sólo se sentía torpe; sobre los hombros de su padre, la gente se volteaba a mirar. Sabía que tomaría tiempo. Crecería, pero tomaría mucho tiempo.

Por suerte contaba con Berwald para hacerlo sentir así de bien de vez en cuando.


	9. Idiot

Título del capítulo: Idiot  
Género: Humor/Familia  
Clasificación: G / K  
Prompt: #9 "Cuello"  
Palabras: 505  
Nota: Generalmente estoy en contra de usar vocablos en otros idiomas a menos que sean nombres o totalmente inevitables, pero para darle otro ambiente a este fic quise probar y hacer una excepción. Igual, son palabras muy simples :)

* * *

—_You are an idiot_.

Instantáneamente la mandíbula de Arthur cayó y sus ojos se ampliaron ante la sorpresa. Balbuceó mil y una cosas pero nada que tuviese el más mínimo sentido, mientras el pequeño Peter lo miraba con sus dulces ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; observando divertido la reacción su hermano.

Un poco después el mayor logró tomar aire y tranquilizarse. Haciendo lo imposible para disimular su alteración, se agachó a la altura del niño y lo tomó de sus pequeños hombros.

—Pete, ¿dónde aprendiste esa palabra?

—¿"_You_"? —preguntó con su voz casi de bebé, todavía sonriendo.

—No, la otra, la última —Sealand se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—¿"_Idiot_"?

—¡Esa misma! —ante el vocablo, sus pobladas cejas descendieron, demostrando enojo y preocupación— ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—¡De mi _big bro_! —exclamó casi orgulloso, ensanchando su brillante sonrisita al mayor.

Arthur, bastante confundido —todavía más que al principio, de hecho—, tuvo que reflexionar antes de caer en la cuenta. ¿Hermano mayor? ¡Pero si el único hermano que el pequeño Sealand tenía era él mismo…!

No, el era el único hermano _de sangre_ de Sealand. Era verdad. Si lo pensaba bien, en realidad el inglés tenía otros dos hermanos menores: Matthew y Alfred. El primero, siempre tranquilo y dulce, incapaz de atreverse a dañar a nadie. El segundo, chillón, molesto, soberbio, impulsivo, hiperactivo, irresponsable, desagradecido; lo suficientemente _estúpido e imbécil_ como para enseñarle o decir frente a un niño pequeño una palabra como aquella.

—Dime, Pete, ¿por causalidad tu _big bro_ tenía ojos azules como los tuyos y usaba lentes? —preguntó tomándolo entre sus brazos, mientras pensaba en cómo estrangularía al estadounidense.

—_Yes_ —asintió con energía.

—Y apuesto a que gritaba mucho, ¿no es cierto?

Sin embargo, y otra vez para su asombro, Sealand negó. Entonces la mirada de no entendimiento del Reino Unido fue tan obvia, que hasta el que cargaba en brazos pudo captarla:

—El que gritaba mucho, mucho, era mi otro _big bro_. El del osito blanco fue quien dijo esa palabra. Lo dijo en voz baja, _brother_, ¡pero yo lo oí! ¡Pude oírlo! —exclamó totalmente orgulloso de su logro, chispas haciéndose notar en sus ojitos celestes.

Arthur tuvo que reconocer a sí mismo que jamás hubiese imaginado que Matthew, el apaciguado y gentil Matthew, fuese capaz de modular palabras como aquellas. Pero luego de recapacitarlo un poco más y de ponerse en su lugar, quizás no era algo _tan_ extraño: es decir, ¡Alfred podía sacar de las casillas hasta a la más tranquila y pacifista de las naciones!

Lentamente sus instintos asesinos fueron reemplazados por un ánimo de comprensión. Entendía bastante bien la situación del menor de los norteamericanos, el cómo pasaba desapercibido y el cómo, intencionalmente o no, terminaba siempre en problemas por culpa del mayor.

Por esa vez, _y sólo por esa vez_, se la dejaría pasar.

Total, el pequeño Sealand que en sus brazos aún sonreía con suma inocencia, seguramente no tenía ni la más mínima de las ideas de lo que esa palabra significaba.

* * *

Niños, ¡No digan malas palabras! :|


	10. Juventud

Título del capítulo: Juventud  
Género: Reflexivo...?  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Prompt: #7 "Brazo"  
Palabras: 278  
Nota: *le da una patada al autor* Himaruya-sensei, ¡necesitamos más Sealand! ;__; E-este intento de autora se queda sin inspiración. **También**, esto está basado en una tira de Japón, Reino Unido y Sealand. No hace falta que la hayan leído para entender el drabble, sólo lo digo como una información quizás necesaria :)

* * *

—Lo lamento, Japón, en serio lo siento —se disculpó Reino Unido al despedirse, mientras se llevaba del brazo a un Sealand disfrazado de _Gingaman._ Éste saludaba al nipón para luego irse a buscar el puño que había aterrizado en la cabeza del joven Letonia.

El oriental no dijo nada. Simplemente los despedía con una sonrisa en los labios y moviendo su mano con gentileza. Cuando ya habían desaparecido de su vista, Japón bajó la mirada y dio un suspiro mezclado con una risa.

De verdad envidiaba la vitalidad del hermano menor del británico.

La gran mayoría de las naciones —y en especial las milenarias, como él mismo— ya había alcanzado un estado de madurez y, los jóvenes como Sealand eran cada vez menos.

Esta mayoría con siglos de vida cargaba sobre sus hombros historias de sangre, dolor y muerte. Por ese entonces se encontraban en momentos de paz y casi utópicos, mas de vez en cuando los recuerdos los hostigaban por las noches de pesadillas. Naciones como el joven de ojos celestes desconocían muchos aspectos del dolor, aunque Japón sabía que Sealand no estaba exento de éste: hacía unos años su pequeña casa de 550 metros cuadrados se había incendiado, no obstante, nadie había muerto ni salido herido.

Aún así, el jovencito no conocía el sufrimiento de ver una ciudad devastada por una bomba. El morbo que las guerras provocan. El hambre que una economía en decadencia genera.

Japón suspiró: ¡oh, la felicidad del ignorante! Pero quizás, era mejor así.

Otra vez sonrió cálidamente, para voltearse e irse a casa.

Sólo le quedaba esperar que las naciones jóvenes no tuviesen que vivir lo que las mayores querían olvidar.

* * *

Bueno... Realmente quería hacer este fic un poco más largo, pero eso lo hubiese arruinado. Por otra parte, es una de las pocas tiras en la que Japón y Sealand interactúan.

¡Espero que les haya agradado!


	11. Responsabilidad

Título del capítulo: Responsabilidad  
Género: Drama/Familia  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Prompt: #11 "Pecho"  
Palabras: 1367  
Nota: Gracia a todos por el beteo y a U2 por inspirarme :D  


* * *

—¡Ya te dije que no iré contigo! —gritó Sealand, tratando de quitarse la mano de Arthur, quien lo sujetaba del brazo.

—¿¡Pero dónde pretendes quedarte, sino!? —jaló hacia su lado, como había estado haciéndolo ya hacía un rato.

¿Qué más podía hacer? La fortaleza marina de Sealand —es decir, su cuerpo geográfico— se había incendiado y era imposible de habitar hasta que no fuese reparada y reconstruida. Y como Suecia y Finlandia se encontraban en su hogar en Escandinavia, había sido mucho más rápido que fuese el amante del té a socorrer al pequeño. Entonces, hasta que los padres adoptivos de Sealand llegasen, tenía la obligación de cuidar de él.

Insistiendo como si de hacerle la contra a cierto francés se tratase, logró meterlo a rastras dentro de su auto, no sin que el menor montara un alboroto que llamó la atención de más de un transeúnte. Inclusive, en el camino hacia su casa, la policía lo había obligado a detenerse creyendo que se trataba de un secuestro; pero para la suerte de Arthur, ser _la_ nación de ese país le ahorró varios potenciales problemas.

Por fin llegaron a la casa del de ojos verdes. Ni bien la puerta estuvo abierta, Peter corrió a encerrarse a la que hacía tiempo había sido su habitación. El otro casi no le dio importancia, sino que fue directamente a coger el teléfono e informarle a los padres del niño que ya se encontraba en su casa. Aunque no se sentía muy cómodo con éste, les dijo a los nórdicos que podían ir a recogerlo cuando pudiesen, que él no tenía inconvenientes en que Peter se quedase unos días.

Luego, el tiempo pasó. Reino Unido se dedicó a leer el periódico, revisar algunos e-mails, ver algo de televisión —en el noticiero no se sorprendió al ver la nota sobre el incendio— y otras banalidades. No mucho después cayó en la cuenta de que era la hora de la merienda. Se mordió el labio: se sentía un poco culpable por haber ignorado al más joven desde que habían llegado. Acto seguido suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

Empezó a calentar agua para el té, seleccionó su sabor favorito y el de Sealand también —sí, todavía recordaba cosas como esas—, buscó dos o tres variedades de bocadillos para acompañar la infusión, preparó un par de servilletas de papel, tomó una de sus tantas bandejas y por último se sentó a esperar a que el agua estuviese lista. Una vez el vapor se anunció listo escapándose de la tetera, puso todo sobre la bandeja, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Peter.

Dudó unos segundos antes de golpear la puerta, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo. A pesar de recibir un "vete" a cambio, entró. Se encontró con Sealand sentado en el piso, con su sombrero de marinerito apoyado a un lado, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho y descansando su espalda contra la que alguna vez había sido su propia cama, ahora, reservada para visitantes. Reino Unido suspiró y dejó la bandeja con cuidado frente al menor para luego sentarse con él.

—Tu té se va a enfriar. Y sé que no te gusta el té helado.

Automáticamente Sealand lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada de pocos amigos. No obstante su estómago vacío fue más fuerte que su muy herido orgullo, por lo que no tardó en tomar un _scon_ y comérselo de un bocado. No mucho después, tragó como desesperado dos grandes sorbos de la infusión. Un poco más relajado, Arthur lo acompañó en la merienda.

—No entiendo —irrumpió el silencio el ojiazul, antes de meterse otro bocadillo en la boca—. ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Aunque yo no quería venir para empezar…

—Porque soy un caballero correcto —no tardó en responderle—. Pero antes que eso, _soy_ tu hermano mayor y por lo tanto, eres mi responsabilidad.

Orbes celestes se toparon con verdes claras, antes de que Sealand se llevase el _scon_ que tenía en la mano a la boca.

—Pensé que ya no era parte del Reino Unido.

—Y no lo eres. _Ya no lo eres_ —se acomodó en su lugar, se le estaban acalambrando las piernas. ¿Cómo podía Japón ser más viejo que él y poder estar arrodillado tanto tiempo?—. Aún así y aunque no nos guste, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor.

—Pero para ti "Peter" ya no existe —murmuró, aunque audiblemente.

"_Touché_" como diría Francis.

El británico abrió la boca para responder, pero no tardó en cerrarla. Hablar del tema no le haría bien a ninguno de los dos y no deseaba hacer la situación más incómoda todavía. Optó por el valioso silencio, entonces.

Desde ese preciso momento, sólo se escuchaba algún que otro ruido causado por la necesidad de beber o comer algo hasta que por fin y casi al mismo tiempo, ambos terminaron su merienda. A continuación, Arthur recogió todo lo que había traído para ponerlo sobre la bandeja y marcharse, no sin antes decir un "creo que tus padres no tardarán mucho más en llegar".

Una vez estuvo de regreso en la cocina, se remangó la camisa y se dispuso a lavar los platos. Intentó pensar en lo que fuese excepto lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos, pero le fue totalmente imposible: él creía que ya había superado la partida del más pequeño de sus hermanos y todo el enojo, dolor, frustración y tristeza que eso le había provocado. Se sentía un imbécil, ¿acaso estaba condenado a afectarse tan fácilmente por ese tipo de cosas para toda la eternidad?

Mientras, sin prestar atención, refregaba una taza que ya estaba por demás limpia, se mordió un labio. Se regañó a sí mismo por no aprender de una maldita vez a dejar el pasado atrás. Por no poder hacer coincidir su máscara fría y de rígida decisión con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ya cuando sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse más de lo normal, sintió como algo lo tomaba de atrás, hundía su rostro en su espalda y arrugaba su ropa con sus manos.

Primero, levantó su brazo para poder corroborar que se trataba de Peter quien lo abrazaba. Inmediatamente, sus orbes lagrimosos se ensancharon al comprender la sorpresa en su totalidad. Y por último, soltó su taza favorita en el lavabo, haciéndola añicos cuando comenzó a oír sollozos.

¿Pero qué más daba? ¡Y un comino! ¡Su amado y más pequeño hermano estaba evidentemente llorando y reclamando penosamente atención, cariño, una mísera muestra de calor fraternal…!

Exactamente lo que él mismo necesitaba.

Arthur se soltó del más joven y se sentó en el piso —prácticamente tirándose— para abrirle los brazos. Peter se acomodó también y se abrazaron como no lo habían hecho en demasiado tiempo; tanto que ninguno de los dos recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez. Descargaron, lágrima por lágrima, todo eso que muchas veces se había sentido como una puñalada en el pecho.

No eran necesarias las palabras: los sentimientos eran obvios. Se decían que se querían, se disculpaban, se extrañaban, se necesitaban, todo en el idioma del llanto.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos los que necesitaron para que sus respiraciones volviesen a la normalidad, aunque algunos quejidos se les escapaban de tanto en tanto. Se separaron por un segundo para topar miradas y volvieron a envolverse, esta vez, con más dulzura.

—Si no le explico por qué lloraste, seguramente tu padre me golpeará —se llevó una mano al rostro y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tú también lloraste, se pensará que volvimos a pelear —imitando al Reino Unido, también se permitió sonreír.

Una vez más se callaron y simplemente se dedicaron a acompañarse, mientras el mayor acariciaba la espalda de Peter.

—Todavía no vas a reconocerme como una nación independiente, ¿no? —se alejó y lo miró a los ojos, esperando la respuesta. Arthur, desvió la mirada un segundo para acomodarle los cabellos de la frente.

—No, _Peter_, no. Ni en un millón de años.

Muy al contrario de las otras miles de veces que habían tocado ese tema, rieron. Como los buenos hermanos que habían sido y a partir de ese momento volvían a ser.

Volver a tener una responsabilidad nunca le había dado tanta alegría a Arthur.

* * *

**N/A**: Ya queda uno sólo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados: no sé si aliviarme o entristecerme, jajaja.

De todas formas, espero les haya gustado :).


	12. Crecer

Título del capítulo: Crecer  
Género: Reflexivo, supongo  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Prompt: #10 "Nuca"  
Palabras: 1 146

* * *

Peter se sentó sobre el pasto del patio de su casa y luego se tumbó sobre él, boca arriba. Hanatamago no tardó en acercársele y recostarse a su lado, por lo que fue premiada con unas caricias en la nuca.

El jovenzuelo miró al cielo: era azul brillante como sus ojos y apenas había alguna que otra nube. ¡Qué inmenso que era! ¡Así de gigantesco quería ser algún día!

Pero aparentemente, sólo su papá lo consideraba un muchacho grande. Únicamente Berwald, quién le había hecho jurar bajo el código de los vikingos (un juego que el niño se había tomado muy en serio), lo reconocía como tal. Por ejemplo, en esos momentos se encontraba solo en casa y había sido el sueco quien había convencido a Tino para que le permitiera quedarse, mientras ellos salían a una reunión.

Amaba a su papá, ¡mucho, mucho! No sólo porque lo aceptaba como un muchacho grande, sino por todo lo que era y le había dado. También lo admiraba, Peter quería crecer y al hacerlo, parecerse a él. Ser como Berwald, el vikingo poderoso, fuerte, asombroso; pero sobre todo amable, considerado y generoso. Tanto como para estar siempre dispuesto a ayudarlo a reconstruir su base marítima o bien armar muebles para su habitación y juguetes.

Entonces pensó en su madre Tino. Él sabía que, al ser hombre, debía llamarlo "papá" así como a Berwald, no obstante quería ahorrarse confusiones en casa. Además ¡era la culpa del sueco, él lo había estado llamando "esposa" y "madre" desde un principio!

Y Tino también era un ejemplo a seguir. Claro que a Peter preferiría que, como Berwald, el finés lo dejase de ver como a un niño. Sin embargo eso estaba bien: su madre era quien muchas veces le ponía los pies sobre la tierra. Le decía que todavía no estaba listo para ser un adulto (lo que, por supuesto, chocaba con los sentimientos de Peter) y le daba acertadas, muy acertadas razones. ¡Pero eso no significaba que Tino no lo alentase! Siempre, con una sonrisa, le explicaba qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer para madurar. Le explicaba también que era algo difícil y que le llevaría mucho tiempo, pero que no bajara los brazos ya que crecer no era imposible.

Crecer.

Hablando de crecer, hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba con Raivis. ¿Habría crecido aunque fuera unos escasos centímetros? ¡Sino tarde o temprano Peter lo superaría! Estaba segurísimo que eso sería un golpe bajo a su orgullo ("yo soy el mayor y debo darte el ejemplo"). No obstante, sabía que eso no sería un problema. El letón era tan dulce y gentil como sus padres. Si Peter llegaba a ser más alto que él algún día, sabía que con una enorme sonrisa le diría que estaba orgulloso de él. También le haría un comentario como "ten cuidado de no volver a darme con ese puño metálico en la cara", sin dejar de sonreír.

Qué dichoso había sido de haberlo tenido como primer amigo. Luego le pediría permiso a su madre para invitarlo a casa.

Tendría que esperar, tanto sus padres como Raivis se encontraban en una reunión con muchos otros países en esos momentos. ¡Oh, lo más probable era que Kiku se encontrase allí también!

Qué extraño era el nipón. No sólo por sus ojos, tan diferentes a los suyos y sus cabellos negros azabache, sino por el aura de paz que solía rodearlo y contagiar a Peter. Lo había notado una vez que había visitado a Kiku a su casa, para probarse un traje en fase beta de _Giganman_ (¡éste traía los puños a auto control!). El mayor había sido gentil como pocos y lo había tratado con tal respeto como nadie, ni siquiera su padre o su madre, lo había tratado nunca.

Además de estar preparándole otro traje para que pudiese jugar, le había regalado todo los DVDs, videojuegos y cómics de la serie. En su hogar, le había dejado investigar, tocar (exceptuando las posesiones delicadas del japonés) y preguntar sobre todo lo que le resultase extraño. ¡Habían sido tantas cosas, casi todo era prácticamente nuevo! Sobre lo único que el oriental no había hablado era sobre unos cómics en particular, que estaban algo apartados de la vista. Le había resultado extraño que Kiku se sonrojara y que le dijese que en unos años comprendería de qué se trataban. Y a pesar de que había insistido, la nación milenaria se había negado a ahondar en el tema, al que había llamado "algo que hacen los adultos cuando se aman mucho".

Arthur era muy amigo de Kiku, quizás su hermano podría explicarle de qué se trataban. ¡O tal vez Francis! ¡Éste le había comentado que, si alguna vez necesitaba preguntarle sobre el amor, él era la persona indicada!

Peter rió al recordarlo, haciendo que Hanatamago despertara de su siesta y lo mirara curiosa. ¡Si había un tipo extraño, tanto o más que Kiku, ése era el francés! Todavía recordaba su primer encuentro con él y lo mucho que había disfrutado molestar a su hermano mayor en compañía. ¡No había tenido precio!

No estaba muy seguro del por qué Arthur insistía en que Francis era un degenerado o algo así. El rubio se había comportado como todo un hermano para él: lo había escuchado, aconsejado, cuidado y hasta prometido ser su aliado cuando Sealand se convirtiera en una nación reconocida.

Por último, no sabía por qué el británico se había enojado cuando Francis había insinuado que el de ojos verdes había arruinado las papilas gustativas de Peter cuando era pequeño. Quizás esa sería una de las cosas que entendería cuando fuese mayor.

Después se quedó pensando en Arthur y sonrió. Le gustaba estar en buenos términos con él. Claro que quizás seguiría habiendo conflictos entre ellos (en un sentido Reino Unido – Sealand, no Arthur – Peter) pero no por esa razón debían perder su vínculo fraternal. Y como después de la reconciliación retornó a un punto de vista que había perdido, descubrió que quería ser como Arthur. Realmente lo admiraba, era otro ejemplo a seguir.

Había descubierto que se podía envidiar a alguien y al mismo tiempo quererlo muchísimo.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado cuando oyó ruido proveniente de la casa. Se levantó del piso, tomó en brazos a una Hanatamago que dormitaba y se dirigió adentro. Allí sus padres lo recibieron con una sonrisa y le preguntaron si todo había estado en orden en su ausencia. "Claro que sí" fue la respuesta de Peter. Berwald le revolvió los cabellos y comentó que exactamente era eso lo que esperaba de su hijo, que cada día estaba más grande.

Una vez se volvió a encontrar solo, sonrió para sí mismo.

No quería convertirse en un país sólo para ser aceptado por todos. También quería devolver el favor a todos aquellos que habían sido tan gentiles y alentadores en su crecimiento.

* * *

**N/A**: Y... aquí se acaba la tabla corporal que había tomado en Musa Hetaliana. Por un lado me alegra poder haberla hecho, por otra parte me entristece, jajaja. Disfruté mucho escribiendo sobre Peter, de hecho llegué a quererlo mucho más.

Pero bueno, no da ponerse sentimental, LOL. Ahora voy a concentrarme en mi tabla FrUK y otra Gertalia que todavía no subí.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído estos doce capítulos! Espero que por lo menos casi todo haya sido de su agrado :)


End file.
